Tous Les Secrets of Ada Wong
by howlin blood
Summary: This story attempts to uncover all of the secrets of the mysterious Ada Wong. How she first became acquainted with Albert Wesker and why he (Albert) didn't hunt her down for her betrayal. How she met her boyfriend John before the events of RE 2. How she came into contact with Derek C Simmons. Why Simmons became insanely infatuated with her. Rated M for obvious reasons duh!


**Sup everyone. HB here to celebrate everyone's happy birthday here. Why is it a special day for everyone you asked my dear student? Well it's because today's a smut day.**

 **Anyways this going to be a mini series, ranging from 4 to 5 chappies at most.**

 **Well just a forewarning though chappie 1 won't have any naughty scenes. Well there's going to be naughty Albert here; but that's entirely a different thing. You know smut like any good comedy needs a proper buildup before the big payoff. Think of chappie 1 as that much needed buildup. But first the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil franchise. All right belongs to the confused minds running the Capcom.**

* * *

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU DAMED WOMAN!" Jake growled like a wounded lion who about to attack his assailant. His desperation had reached its peak.

Small yet careful steps were taken as the woman in red approached the cornered tiger, "Jaake!" She called out his name gently. One more step was required for the culmination of fate. Just one more step. Ada hesitated as anything could happen at this point. But she had no choice but to move forward. One giant leap, "this is the tru..."

Immediately the cornered tiger revealed his claws. Ada immediately recognized that Jake was pointing 909 handgun at her. The same weapon that Leon and Chris used, "WHO ASKED YOU TO COME NEAR ME..." Jake breathed heavily, "ADA!"

"Ada?" Was it a simple heartache or was it something else entirely that hurt her even more deeply? It felt like a shatter. Shattering of her strong will. Her strength abandoned her. No! Jake didn't shoot her. She still touched her bosom to cover up her phantom wounds. He was just like his father Albert; a total heartbreaker.

 **Umbrella Fundraiser, Greystone Mansion in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

It was Waltz. It was Cha Cha. It was Salsa. It was a weird hybrid of all of those sophisticated dances, " _Tack, tack, tack, tack, tack, tack_...". It was clear those waiters wore genuine leather shoes that created those musical beats on the glimmering, Austrain marble floors.

It wasn't like those waiters were dancing. But the way those smartly dressed waiters served the fundraiser patron seemed like an elegant dance. Their walking and serving were so much coordinated that it felt like it was carefully choreographed beforehand. It felt like one those fancy parties that only Jay Gatsby aka The Great Gatsby would throw.

As quick as lighting a peculiar itchiness was felt in her throat. Yes, it felt like lighting and thunder on her throat. Ada tried to feel to her tongue, " _tlck, tlck_..." It felt dry and she needed something to drink.

Instinctively her orbs surveyed the area, within micro-seconds she saw a young waiter carrying her much needed chalice on a salver. At that point, Ada realized her fate had set a timer for her reward. If she doesn't act now than a tall, pale and mysterious man would claim the holy grail for himself. Trotting as fast as she could, she finally claimed her much wanted prize.

"Hey..." The unsuspecting defeated called out the woman in red. Ada could only return his greetings by looking back at him with a smug on her face as she seductively sucked the olives on the toothpick from the martini she forcefully claimed for herself.

He was strange one no doubt about it. If she was a woman in red. Then he was a man in black. From head to toe, his obsession with black color was seen. What was even more strange was that he wore expensive black shades even inside the mansion. Funny thing was that this particular fundraiser was hosted at night. If this person was looking for attention here then he definitely caught Ada's and other people's interest with his get-up. The only part of him that wasn't black was his bleach blonde hair.

Each and every person attending this party came with a certain goal in mind. Goals that waiters pursued were serving the guests of this fundraiser. Regarding guests themselves, it was a different story entirely. Some came for contributing their money to the fundraiser cause. Some came for socializing purposes. Some of them attended because they were Umbrella employees and they were obliged by the company to attend it. Different goals for different guests.

Like any guest, Ada had a specific goal for coming to the party. A specific virus her contractors 'The Organization' desired. The successful procurement of which would be bartered for hefty compensation. As she heads down the stairs and into the large library. There she removes a blue book that opens a hidden doorway, " _Druuu_! _Urrrrr_!"

"Open sesame! I guess I didn't even have to say that." Ada grinned at her impeccable timing for cracking jokes. The red lady sighed as she steps into the hidden lab.

She had got what she came for. A CD-Rom containing the classified information on the currently underdeveloped T-Virus. This information alone is worth a lot of greens. Something this valuable must be put in the safest place in the world, namely...her bosom.

Outside there was another guest loafing around the library. A man in black from eye to toe. The very same strange bird who wore black shades even at this time of night. Her counterpart. Her man in black. He carried a martini on his right hand. He placed his cup at a nearby table when he saw her coming out of the hidden lab.

The longer she stayed the longer she would gather incertitude from the host and patrons of this fundraiser. So as fast she could move her legs, Ada tried to walk out of the library. But suddenly her right arm was grabbed by that mysterious man in black and as he started kissing her, "Muf! Muwww!" He was groping her stomach, her thighs, her back, her as and many other private places.

He clearly good at french kissing and he was even better at groping. Ada felt like she was drowning in the whirlpool of lust as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. If she didn't act now she'll be beyond the point of no return. Well, that was extreme; but she had to sell new info on T-Virus to 'The Organization' post-haste. She had to do something drastic now or else.

" _Chkchk_!" The mysterious man in black immediately halts his orchestra of labium as he looks at the gun that Ada pointed to his stomach. Now the red woman was dictating the terms and conditions now; not with her lips, but her her gun. What was strange was that there wasn't even a single hint of fear on his face. He was afterall being threatened by a gun.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" The mysterious Ada breathed heavily after her intense labium exercise as she quickly leaves the library room. The blonde man in black quickly grabs his martini from table starts sipping it casually as if nothing happened.

 **Outside of Greyhouse Mansion**

Before departing one must perform a precautionary check-up; at least that was what her former spymaster told her. She performed her precautionary check-up on her bosom before entering her car. Something was missing. Yes, she lacked the cup department but what she was missing right now was her, "THE CD-ROM! Where is it?"

"Hwee-Hwoo!" Someone hooted at her. Ada gritted her teeth. Whoever done that must've been out of his mind. She would make doubly sure that person would suffer terribly.

When the angry, red woman turned her head towards the mysterious hooter she realized it was the same blonde man in black that whom she met back in the library. Now he was both the mysterious kisser and the mysterious hooter; yup a total charmer.

Her man in black was clearly looking at her direction while carrying martini in right hand and waving a..a.. CD-Rom on his left hand. It was the same disk that she procured from the underground lab of this mansion. Now add the term mysterious stealer to list as well. This keeps on getting better and better.

Thinking before taking a drastic action is important. That was Ada's maxim. How was he able to steal the CD-ROM from her _cough_ safe deposit? Let's see he first started by kissing her like a creep, check. Then he groped her stomach, check. Then he ran his fingers on her back, check and finally he grabbed her her as, check.

Wait minute? He must've skilfully extracted the CD-Rom from her _cough_ safe deposit. That cheeky basterud! He pulled off a magician trick on her. He kissed her and groped her while he expertly took out CD-Rom from her bosoms.

And now add mysterious pervert to the list as well! Mysterious kisser, mysterious hooter, mysterious stealer and mysterious pervert. Yup, he's an honor roll student of School of Sleazeballs and he did majors in unrepentant douchebaggery and minors in stealthly perversion.

Angry steps were taken as the woman in red approached the man in black, "Give it back!" Ada hissed as she pointed her handgun at the blonde man.

"Did you loaded your gun?" The mysterious man grinned. She realized he was right. She didn't load her handgun. So she then cocks her gun, " _Chkchk_!"

"Now give me back my disk?" The red woman pointed the gun at the mysterious man's heart.

"No!" He replied calmly despite the fact was Ada pointing the handgun at his chest..."First of all you're in no position to make demands here."

As three sniper rifle lasers were pointed on Ada's chest. Meaning they would shoot her at any time on the man of mystery order, "What?" Ada was surprised how quickly the tables were turned.

The man of mystery than puts his martini on the nearby fountain as he removes the magazine from Ada's handgun, "You should've killed me back in the library when you had the chance. Honestly, I didn't even know you were carrying a handgun back then. But you can't use same tricks on me the second time." The mysterious man then removes the bullets from the magazine with his thumb and then he throws it (magazine) away.

Ada looked the man in anger. She was informally dubbed as super spy among her circle. And here she was made to look like a complete amateur in front of an unknown man. The blonde man then hands over his martini to Ada, "Have a drink." Which the woman had no choice but to accept. The man in black then takes her gun from the other hand "I'll take that." and throws it (Ada's gun) away, "What I want to know is that what were you doing at our underground lab and.." As the blonde man in black waves the CD-Rom with his right hand, "with this disk?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that." Ada trying to sound as strong as possible.

"Are people no longer afraid of three invisible snipers pointed at their..." The blonde man in black looks at Ada's chest, "A cup chest?"

Ada looked at him blankly but inside she was pissed with his sleazy comment.

"You don't understand..." As the man of mystery picks the toothpick containing the olives from Ada's martini and put it (olive on the toothpick) inside her mouth, "Eat that." Ada obliged as she started chewing it, "Just because I offered you a nice drink while not restraining you to a wooden chair and not torturing you..." The man of mystery than casually throws away the toothpick from Ada's mouth after she ate the green olive, "Doesn't mean that you should easily forget how much precarious your situation is...Besides torture on a wooden chair is kinda overrated and cliche."

"What do you want from me?" Ada hissed like a female lioness that was about to pounce.

"I already told you what I want." The blonde man in black then taps Ada's forehead with his left index finger, "What's going on that very thin skull of yours?"

Ada slapped his fingers away from her forehead, "Don't sit with me! What do you want from me?" Her anger had reached its zenith.

"What the hel were you doing at our underground labs?"

Ada looked at him in anger.

"Careful now! That looks on your face can get you killed. Just in case you didn't hear my question the second time. I'll nicely repeat the question the third time. What were you doing in that lab?"

"Nothing."

"Nothingg?" The mysterious man raised his left eyebrow.

"I'm one of the patrons who contributed to the fundraiser."

"Really? Last time I checked your wallet. You were only carrying $80!"

"I had a chequeboo..." Ada was about to speak but the mysterious man in black cut her off, "No chequebooks. I just checked."

Ada didn't know whether to be afraid of him for checking all of her stuff during their kissing session or being pissed at him for doing all of those things without her permission. One thing is for certain. He was no ordinary man in black, "I'm an Umbrella employee." Ada blurted.

"Alright, where's your employee ID, Miss Wong."

"I was helping in the kitchen." Ada was shocked that he knew her 'current' name Wong as well. How was he able to do that? Was he really a magician?

The mysterious man in black then takes out a handgun from his holster and points it at Ada's forehead, "Final warning. Who are you and what were you doing in the lab?"

Ada never believed in mind readers sit. She always thought they were all fake. But this mysterious blonde man was easily able to tell whether she was lying or not. It really felt like she was dealing with Hanniball Lecter here who would shoot her on her skull if she didn't tell him the truth, "Alright!" Ada trying to sound as strong as possible, "I'm an industrial spy."

"Why were you here Miss Wong?" As the mysterious blonde man cocks his gun ready to shoot.

"I was sent here to retrieve the data on T-Virus..."

"And who sent you?"

"The Organization."

The mysterious shades-wearing man looks at Ada stone-faced. When this happens coupled with a handgun at your skull and three snipers pointed on your chest you get sit scared from the prolonged silence; this means that you're as good as dead. She literally spilled all of her beans to him. She told she was a spy sent by The Organization (Umbrella's rival) to steal data on T-Virus. What was she thinking when she told him all of that? She really had gone crazy.

That blonde man in black remained quiet for good twenty seconds and then he finally opens his mouth, "Alright Miss Wong. It was nice interviewing you and I hope you had a jolly good time at the party." Albert smiled as he turns around as he walk back to the mansion.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave me like this?" Ada was dumbfounded at the current turn of events.

"That was your reward for telling the truth." As the mysterious main in black accurately throws the CD-Rom back to Ada hands. Man he was good. That was three-pointers right there Ada thought.

"Name's Albert Wesker by the way. If you need anything just contact me." The mysterious shades-wearing said as he walked back to the mansion.

"I didn't ask for your name Albert." Ada shot back. But the mysterious man in black by the name of Albert Wesker didn't respond as he continued walking away. Ada wondered why did he even returned the disk to her? It didn't make much sense to her. Sure she was telling him the truth but sparing her life and returning the disk in exchange just for telling the truth? That was ridiculous.

But why would anyone give a reward to someone for telling the truth? Especially when that someone had a leverage of three snipers and a handgun on someone's head? He could've tortured her. Asked her to spy on her employers The Organization instead. Or at least hand her over to the police. But Albert didn't do any of that. Why?

Ada then looks at disk one last time. And at the back of CD cover was scribbled in black marker was a cellphone number "212-960-8602-08". Could it possibly that of Albert Wesker? The Mysterious Man In Black.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that's all for chappie 1.**

 **Yes, my dear students this fanfic is about AdaXAlbert pairing.**

 **Yes, this going to be dark series with lot of saxiponage and honeypotting _wink wink_.**

 **Yes, this fanfic will include Jake Muller, John Clemens (Ada fake boyfriend from Resident Evil 2) and Derek. C. Simmons either as proper characters or being mentioned in this story.**

 **Yes, the music "Red Radical Rage" is freaking awesome. And yes I'm headbanging to the electric guitar solo.**

 **Yes, this was howlin blood speaking over n out.**


End file.
